Clearly Healed
by ShamelesslyUsed
Summary: Ryoma's hand was injured a while ago and Tezuka insists that he sit out for the practice match against Rikkaidai. But Ryoma just can't stand not getting to play against their rival school so he thinks of a plan to show Tezuka that his hand is clearly healed. With the help of his fan club, he does just that. YAOI, Tezuka/Ryoma, Basically PWP, Established relationship, Oneshot.


**This is for XxxdarkloversxxX who asked me to write her Tezuka/Ryoma! :DD**

**Beeefore I start, I'll go ahead and say the usual~ Please no hate, flames, whatever else that's bad. Criticism is cool I guess, but I take it rather badly ^^'' I'm a sensitive person. **  
**Also this is YAOI. Ya know... boys love? gay sex? homosexualllllls?**

**Kaay now that I got that out the way, here's the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"But-," "No." "Tezuka, I'm fi-,"

Tezuka sighed and held up a hand, his spectacles glinting from the sun's rays. They were currently outside Seigaku fighting over something stupid, in Ryoma's opinion, while students passed by giving wary glances. " My hand is fine god dammit!" Ryoma hissed, holding up his bandaged right hand. " Besides, my other hand is perfect!"

Calloused fingers pressed against temples and Tezuka sighed for the 20th time that morning. " You could still possibly make your injured hand worse. You'll live with not participating in the practice match against Rikkaidai." Ryoma huffed loudly and turned away from his boyfriend, eyes downcast. Tezuka pressed his lips tightly together and placed a shoulder as delicately as possible on the short boys shoulder. " Come on Ryoma, we have first period together. I'm sure by time your hands healed you'll be able to be in the official match."

Ryoma bit his lip and turned back around. He was still slightly angry at Tezuka for not letting him play, but he understood his concern. He had been in Tezuka's place when he had been injured, though more severely, but still.

" Mmkay." Ryoma murmured, rocking back on his toes and blinking up at Tezuka's tall from. " I'll sit out tomorrow." Tezuka let a small, barely seen smile cross his face and grabbed Ryoma's surprisingly soft hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Though Tezuka wasn't a very affectionate person, he still loved the feel of Ryoma's soft skin on his rough palm. One a light tan and the other pale. He wouldn't tell anyone this, but he secretly loved the shell shocked looks that they still got after dating from Ryoma's first year in middle. Holding hands told everyone that Tezuka was at least part human.

"Let's get to class." Ryoma said, his back straight and his normally cocky smirk back on his face. Tezuka nodded stiffly looking, though his shoulders were relaxed. " Aah."

* * *

Twirling his pen between his fingers, Ryoma looked down at his paper with narrowed eyes. What could he do to make Tezuka let him play with his left hand during the practice match tomorrow. Bake him something? No, Tezuka hated sweets. Play him a piece on the piano in the library? No, Ryoma didn't even know how to play the piano besides Tezuka hated public displays of affection even if it was just playing a love song.

"I wonder..." Ryoma said out loud accidentally and the teacher smirked, his ruler smacking against the boys desk. " Ah, yes. Did you enjoy your daydreaming break? Answer the question on the board."

Ryoma sighed and ran a hand through his green-black hair, the stud in his ear glittering and sending tiny rainbows all across his cheekbones. " X= 350." He said with out missing a beat. A grin pulled at the corners of his lips at his teachers furious expression. "...Correct..." The teacher hissed, his fingers clenching the wood of the ruler and probably giving himself a few splinters. The rest of the students giggled and whispered until the teacher slapped his annoying ruler on an unsuspecting students desk. " Now you answer the next problem." The student stuttered and the teacher chuckled evilly, glad he found a student who actually didn't know the answer.

Back to thinking. Bake goods, and piano playing are out. What does Tezuka love best...?

Ryoma's eyes lit up and he licked his lips inconspicuously. The answer was so obvious that Ryoma felt that his IQ had to have possibly dropped for him to not think of it before. Tezuka only loved one thing more than his family, and that, was him.

Now the only question was how was he going to get his dear Tezuka alone? Ryoma's eyes traveled across the room until he stopped on a group of people. The group consisted of five people, 4 girls and one guy. They all had their eyes on him and though it was a bit creepy, he could use it to his advantage. These people were only a bit of his fan club but five people would be more than enough to help him work out his plan.

Ryoma ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbled down a few words that he knew would get their attention. Folding up the paper, he handed it to the nice baseball player next to him and gestured for him to give it to the group. Looking towards the board, he could see from the corner of his eyes that the girl with auburn hair was opening it, the others peeking over her shoulder with curious excitement.

_I need your help with something, the reward will be generous.-Ryoma_

* * *

It was now 3rd period, and about time for lunch. Though what the fan club asked of him was a bit disturbing, he needed to play this match against Yukimura tomorrow. The bell rung, signalling the start of lunch and Ryoma grabbed his homemade bento before nodding to the girls who had made everything possible. " Tezuka~" Ryoma said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to the taller, older boy.

At Tezuka's questioning raised eyebrow, Ryoma chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards an empty classroom. " Let's eat lunch in here! It's empty, you see?"

Ryoma closed the door behind them and Tezuka blinked at him, before setting down his own bento on the teachers desk which was cleared of the usual teachers papers. " Mr. Minamoto is usually in here... where did he go?" Tezuka asked sitting in the chair behind the big wooden desk.

_Janitors Closest_

"HELP! HELP SOMEON-, MMPH!" A large piece of rainbow tape was placed over the middle aged mans mouth. " Now, now Mr. Minamoto, we said you had to be quiet our else we'd put this tape over your nasty little mouth." Annalise Takashiro said, flipping her auburn hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms with a smug smirk.

" yeah, Mr. Mina." Shima purred, his purple eyes glinting provocatively. " We also said we'd let out all those photos of you and your... dolls." Shima's noes wrinkled up and he turned his back towards the man and Yuri laughed loudly at this.

" Now you just sit quietly and we'll let you out after our favorite couple of the school fucks." Yuri said crudely.

Mr. Minamoto stared at the students with wide eyes filled with fear. He didn't know students could be so cruel, to a teacher especially. He whimpered loudly and tried to kick the door when he saw feet passing by. Yuri's eyes flashed and she ripped off a new piece of tape, placing it over his eyes. "There, now you wont see. I hope your eyelashes wont all be off."

Mr. Minamoto wanted to scream and cry, but he knew it was useless. Now all he could do was wait... wait while two of the most smartest pair of students... did it, in his classroom. Not the desk... please not the desk.

_Back with Ryoma and Tezuka_

Ryoma shrugged and picked off a speck of something off his uniform tie. " I don't know. But he's gone so thats all that matters." He murmured, eyes meeting Tezuka's. Ryoma dropped his bento carelessly on a desk and strutted over to Tezuka who sat in the teachers chair shocked at Ryoma's spurt of attitude.

Unwrapping his was-injured hand, he pressed his warm fingers to Tezuka's cold cheek. " We're in here for one reason. For me to show you how much my hand is not injured." Ryoma said in an almost whisper like tone. " ..Ryoma, don't hurt-," " Shhh." Ryoma murmured, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, golden eyes locked with pure hazel.

The shirt fell to the ground and Ryoma popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. He heard a small gasp and Ryoma smiled coyly at Tezuka, tugging down his jeans with his boxers and leaving himself naked for Tezuka's eyes only.

"Now, I want you to grab me," Ryoma began, tweaking his own perky pink nipples with his healed hand effortlessly. " And fuck me like you did the first time we had sex." Ryoma pulled the elder up by his tie and pressed his chest against the clothed one. " Fast, hard, and forceful."

Tezuka's eyes were now a dark brown, almost black unless you were up close like Ryoma. " If that's what you would like." He grumbled, whipping of his glasses and placing them on the desks edge. He practically ripped open his shirt and discarded that with his tie, pants, and boxers.

Tezuka traced Ryoma's lips, his eyes boring into the younger boys heatedly. " Gorgeous." He murmured, dragging the fingers behind his head and yanking the end of the locks harshly. Ryoma hissed but grinned nevertheless at the stinging pain in his scalp. He loved this treatment almost as much as when Tezuka made sweet love to him.

"Bend over the desk." Tezuka ordered coldly, pushing Ryoma back a bit. Ryoma wiggled his eyebrows and bent over, pushing out his bottom and showing the delicious curve of the plump flesh. Tezuka groaned lowly, his uncovered eyes closing for a second before opening in a flash. " God dammit." He muttered and Ryoma moaned softly at this. It was uncommon for Tezuka to curse but it sounded so sensual when he did, which was usually only during sex.

Tezuka stepped forward and rubbed the smooth cheeks of his ass before prying them open. He could see the slightly gaping hole open with a shiver before closing back, repeating the process. The rim was covered with some sort of clear substance and Tezuka felt a spike of arousal hit him like a wave.

"You stretched yourself..?" Tezuka asked, clear and unwavering, so unlike he was feeling. " Mmhn." Ryoma responded, wiggling hips. " It would take up to much time since we only have about 10 minutes til our next class. Before you ask, I went to the bathroom on the third floor where I knew no one would visit to stretch myself."

Breathing in a shuttering breath, Tezuka was pushed to the limit of arousal. All he could imagine was sinking into the tight wet heat and cumming so hard his eyes would cross. "Shut up." Tezuka whispered, teeth clenching. Ryoma looked back at him with a smooth, Cheshire like grin. " Does that make little Tezuka hot and bothered?" He asked, eyes glancing downwards for a second before looking up at Tezuka again with a smaller grin, " Not so little Tezuka actually."

Hazel eyes rolled at the small boys remark and smacked the plush behind hard, making the flesh jiggle a bit before setting still with a red hand mark that was slowly fading on his left cheek. " I like it when you're rough." Ryoma purred lustfully, eyes closing slowly. Tezuka chuckled humorlessly and shrugged. " Good then, because I have no lube for my cock so spit is going to have to do." He said bluntly before spitting in his palm and lathering all 7 inches of himself.

Ryoma make a little noise of carelessness and stared down at Tezuka's hand as it stroked the mouthwatering dick that was going to be in his very, very soon. After all the talking he was finally going to be inside him. Ryoma could feel the excitement inside of him and gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

Making sure he was lubed up with spit enough, he placed one hand on Ryoma's lower back and the other gripping his cock in his hand; the tip pressing against the stretched rim was almost too much for Tezuka, but he always had to ask. " Are you ready?" He murmured, body tense with desire. " Just fuck me Tezuka!" Ryoma muttered, gold eyes fierce with passion.

He planted his feet firmly on the ground before driving into the willing body before him. Ryoma mewled loudly, eyes screwing up and mouth wide open while Tezuka felt like he was in heaven. It had been a while since they had done anything since Ryoma's hand was broken, but hell if that was stopping him now. The wet heat surrounding him was like heaven and he swore he died for a second. " Oh my god." Tezuka rasped out, eyebrows furrowed as he slammed deep inside, edging closer to Ryoma's prostate quickly.

Tezuka roughly opened the boys cheeks to get a better look of his cock entering Ryoma's hole. " Like that?" Tezuka murmured, leaning forward to place a kiss on the boys cheek just as he hit the spongy pleasure point inside the boy. " Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Ryoma squealed, eyes open and wet with tears as he pushed back against Tezuka, the sounds of Tezuka's balls slapping against his ass filling the room. " More, more Tezu~" Ryoma practically screamed, toes curling as he felt his orgasm gain speed.

Tezuka let go of the boys ass in favor of grabbing one hip and jerking off the boys dick with the other. " You gonna cum?" Tezuka whispered sensually while slamming deep inside the boy, all seven inches stretching him wide. He rubbed his sticky fingers over the tip of Ryoma's cock while he continued his rough ministrations. He could feel his balls tighten up and his ass clench in pleasure. " Come on, cum for me baby." Tezuka growled out, sucking a dark hickey on the back of Ryoma's neck.

"A-ahhhh!" Ryoma screamed loudly, uncaring if someone had happened to pass by the classroom. He clenched around the cock up his ass and came hard over Tezuka's fingers. Ryoma's cheek pressed lazily against the desk top as Tezuka grunted, slamming into him a few more times before cumming deep inside the boy. He collapsed against the boys back tiredly.

Breathing deeply, Tezuka pushed himself up after a couple seconds and pulled out of the boy. A fresh load of cum trailed out slowly down Ryoma's crack before dripping onto the floor. " I can't believe you." Tezuka said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. Ryoma giggled, calm as ever as he made his way unsteadily to the pile of his clothes. " So now you see my hand is _perfectly_ fine."

Tezuka's eyebrow ticked and he crossed his arms, not caring that his body was on display. " How did that show me that your hand was fine?" He asked, eyebrow raised and Ryoma shrugged. " I don't really know, I held on to that desk prettttty hard." Ryoma said with a wink and Tezuka sighed, making his way to his own clothes and slipping them on quickly before anyone could enter the classroom.

" So can I play in the practice match now?" Ryoma asked slyly, peering up from under his eyelashes as he leaned up to press his lips against the corner of the elder's mouth.

" Well-" The door crashed open and Mr. Minamoto stared at the pair with wide eyes before looking at desk. " Please don't tell me..." He murmured and Ryoma winced and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. " Sorry sir."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Heh. Poor Mr. Minamoto :cccccc WELL. I hope yall liked it! I feel a bit disappointed with the sex scene since it just wasn't going the way I wanted it to, but...blah! **

**Sorry if theres any mistakes, I don have a beta and I'm too scared to get one. If you see a mistake please tell me in the comments and I'll get on to fixing it~**

**Please review, favorite, and all dat great stuuuuuuuff! :P**

**BYEBYE! xoxo**


End file.
